


Still waters (Can go deep)

by Night_Of_Nyx



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: BAMF Lance (Voltron), Gen, Lance doesn’t know what’s going on, Quintessence (Voltron), Spirit bond, The blue lion is very picky about her paladins, The lions and paladins are very close, elemental affinities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26601694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_Of_Nyx/pseuds/Night_Of_Nyx
Summary: It took 100 years, but the blue lion finally found her new paladin. Now he just needs to find her.
Relationships: Lance & Blue Lion (Voltron)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 102





	Still waters (Can go deep)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Voltron. If I did, season 8 would be much better than it currently is and klance would have been a thing. This work is cross posted on fanfiction.net under the name marvel at the night, if you would prefer to read it there.

For centuries upon centuries she slumbered. Vaguely aware of time rushing passed, feeling, in the back of her mind the universe, the way it called for her. And yet she could not help, and almost didn’t want to. What did the universe deserve? That which had taken from her home, her sisters, and her paladin. Her paladin, Blaytz who had shone so brightly. What had he done to deserve the betrayal done to him? 

Then, after ten thousand years, something penetrated her dormant conscious. A feeling, one of light and joy and laughter, vague but persistent. Curiously, she poked at it, and startled as it poked back. It felt…. It felt like her Blaytz. Her paladin. She didn’t yet know what it was, but she wanted to know. But somehow, she sensed that it wasn’t time yet, time for her know for certain. But still, in the meantime she could learn about this little light, and why it felt so right. Almost as if it was meant for her. 

6 years passed, and she had learned more about the little light. When she had reached out to it, it responded, and then she knew. One day. One day he would be hers. Not yet. She could sense he was not ready yet, not ready for the weight of the universe, but one day he would be. In the meantime she rejoiced in the feeling of another being who resonated with her, who completed her being, for she was not meant to exist only as herself. She was created to have her sisters and paladin alongside her, and she was lonely. Now, after so long it was possible once more. But… something was wrong. The little light, which had been her companion for some time now was fading, had been for nearly a year, maybe more. And when she reached out with her quintessence, it was slow to respond, hesitant in its actions. And one day, it did not respond. The light was still there, but when she pulsed gently along their connection, she was rejected. She did not understand. Why was her paladin refusing her touch? Why did her new cub not realize what they were, why did he not feel the same urge to be together? Then she understood. No, it was not that her little light did not feel it. It was that he didn’t understand it. What she had felt that day was his quintessence coming into being, and he had not been told, did not know of her existence and what it meant because he was not yet capable of feeling her the way she felt him. So she calmed. Her cub would come to her. And she would wait for it. After all, she had waited so long to feel joy again. What was a little bit longer? 

So she waited. Always waiting. And watched, feeling along their bond, the tenuous thread that connected them, and always would. She felt his joys, and rejoiced with him, she felt his determination and was proud of him. She felt his pain, and wished so badly to comfort him. She felt it as he became sure of himself and grew into what he would one day become. And she felt as he came closer and closer to her, feeling their pull, but his species did not have the natural aptitude to sense the way he previous paladin did, and without training, he wouldn’t find her, not just yet. 

Until one day, he was there. He stood in front of her, uncertain and in awe of her, and for the first time she truly saw him. He was tall, and slender, similar in build to her previous paladin. Tanned skin and brown hair. But what really caught her attention were his eyes. His blue, blue eyes, full of emotion. Of hope, of curiosity, and of determination. She longed for him. She longed for him to reach out to her. To let their fledgling bond grow and strengthen, become something more. For him to finally see her, speak to her. For them both to finally be complete. 

He spoke. “Hey, does anybody else feel like it’s watching them?” She wanted to call out to him, bring him closer. The 4 others with him stared up at her in awe, but she cared little for them, only glancing at their quintessences for a moment to note that they’d be perfect for her sisters. She’d have to make sure they came along. The others passed off her cubs observations as nothing more than a fanciful mind, but she knew the truth. Then, one of them (red’s paladin, she noted vaguely), came closer and tried to bond with her. If not for the fact that she was busy trying to send out pleasant emotions, happiness, freedom, and belonging to her cub to call him ever closer, she would have scoffed. 

The Red one thought he was right for her? Not at all. She needed one whom was fluid. One who could adapt and fill any role necessary. Like water, they were serene, but fully capable of forming a storm as destructive as the strongest flames. She and her cubs lived off of others, of watching them grow and come into their power, just like water in reality. Water quelled flame, joined with the earth to create life, and became one with the sky. Her cub needed to connect the elements, needed to connect and feel with others as easily as breathing. The Red one would hardly do. He was a wildfire, burning everything in his path without stopping to consider the consequences, and whoever attempted to come close to his fiery core was burned. No he would not do at all. Then her cub was coming forward, with a joke on his lips and curiosity on his mind. He knocked, and she responded, raising her barrier and and lowering her head eagerly. For a moment, all of the new paladins were shocked, then they drifted closer. She showed them Voltron, just for a moment, impatient to be off and needing them to understand. Her cub activated her controls and she was soaring, rejoicing in the feeling of sky and sun, feeling the universe around her, full and flowing with life. How wonderful it was.

For the first time in 10,000 years, the blue lion was whole.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my first ever fan fiction work, and I hope you enjoyed it. If you did, please, please spend a little bit of your time leaving a review, I really can’t express how encouraging it is.


End file.
